jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Drapieżne smoki dla początkujących
Jak wytresować smoka: Drapieżne smoki dla początkujących (ang. A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons) — szósty tom z cyklu książek Jak wytresować smoka, napisanych przez Cressidę Cowell, wydany w 2008 roku. W wersji polskiej ukazał się nakładem wydawnictwa Znak emotikon 11 lutego 2019. Bohaterowie i smoki Główni bohaterowie: *Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci i jego smok, Osesek *Kamikazia i jej smok, Wichura *Śledzik Pozostali bohaterowie: *Słoick Wielgi *Pyskacz Gbur *Smark Świński Ryj *Biuściasta Berta *Szkaradny Bibliotekarz i inne Zakute Pały *Bebech Morderczy i inni Zabójcy Gatunki smoków: *Niewidzialny Smok *Świdrujący Smok *Czerwony Piekący Swędzoczerw *Jadowity Głuposmok Opis Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci chciałby tylko miło spędzić urodziny. Ale jego ojciec, wódz wikingów Słoick Wielgi, ma inne plany. Chce zdobyć bezcenny egzemplarz podręcznika „Jak wytresować smoka” i zagrać na nosie plemieniu Włamywaczek. Kamikazia wpada na pomysł, by wykraść książkę z Biblioteki Publicznej Zakutych Pał. Świetny plan, co? WRĘCZ PRZECIWNIE. Zbiorów Biblioteki strzeże bowiem Szkaradny Bibliotekarz z zastępem czterystu strażników uzbrojonych po zęby. Wygląda na to, że Czkawkę czekają niezapomniane urodziny… :Źródło: Znak emotikon Streszczenie Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci budzi się rano, w dzień swoich dwunastych urodzin. Próbuje przekonać swojego smoka Oseska, by ten zjadł śniadanie - szpinak i korzenie. Smok odmawia jedzenia, więc Czkawka udaje się na finały zawodów między Włamywaczkami a Kudłatymi Chuliganami. Tam spotykają go Kamikazia i Śledzik i postanawiają się zabawić, kradnąc różne rzeczy. Kiedy chłopak wraca do domu, zauważa, że Osesek zjadł trzy czwarte tronu Słoicka. Gdy do pokoju wchodzi wódz, i to w złym humorze, bo założył się z Biuściastą Bertą, całkowicie wpada w szał, gdy widzi swój tron. Grozi wygnaniem smoka, gdy ten znowu zrobi coś podobnego. Mężczyzna postanawia poszukać książki Jak wytresować smoka, którą wcześniej ukradł Pyskacz Gbur, mając nadzieję, że dzięki niej wygra zakład z Bertą. Osesek z poczuciem winy ujawnia, że spalił egzemplarz książki. Kamikazia sugeruje, by udać się do Biblioteki Publicznej Zakutych Pał i znaleźć kolejny egzemplarz książki zanim o wszystkim dowie się Słoick. Czkawka, Kamikazia i Śledzik docierają na Wyspę Zapomnienia na Niewidzialnym Smoku, którego Berta ukradła Zabójcom. Z pomocą Wichury, smoka Kamikazi, grupa znajduje kopię Jak wytresować smoka, choć jest to druga edycja tej książki. Szkaradny Bibliotekarz przyłapuje ich, kradnie książkę i walczy z Kamikazią i Czkawką. Dzięki interwencji Śledzika, bibliotekarza atakują Czerwone Piekące Swędzoczerwy. Hałas mężczyzny przyciąga Świdrujące Smoki mieszkające w bibliotece. Czkawka znajduje książkę napisaną przez swojego dziadka – Drapieżne smoki dla początkujących – mającą dokładnie taki sam tytuł jak jego książka, którą rano zabrał mu ojciec. Chłopak wyciąga książkę z półki i otwiera ją, po czym natychmiast zamyka, widząc w niej Jadowite Głuposmoki. Czkawka zabiera drugą edycję Jak wytresować smoka na Głuplandię. Tymczasem Bebech Morderczy, wódz Zabójców, tropi swojego skradzionego smoka i dociera na Wyspę Zapomnienia. Tam zauważają, że smok poleciał na Głuplandię, i kierują się tam. Na Głuplandii Słoick i Berta znajdują swoje skradzione rzeczy potrzebne do zakładu. Nagle pojawia się Szkaradny Bibliotekarz, który próbuje zabić Słoicka, ale w porę przylatują na Niewidzialnym Smoku młodzi wikingowie, ratują Słoicka i przygniatają smokiem bibliotekarza. Po chwili przybywają Mordercy i chcą zabić Bertę za kradzież smoka. Czkawka ratuje ją okłamując klan, że to Szkaradny Bibliotekarz ukradł bestię. Bebech wierzy chłopakowi i zabiera bibliotekarza ze sobą. Z okazji swoich urodzin Czkawka ma prawo poprosić o to, czego pragnie. Chłopak, który odkrył niezwykłe bogactwo książek kryjące się w bibliotece, nie może się nadziwić, dlaczego wikingom zabroniono czytania literatury. Żąda wobec tego zalegalizowania książek i otwarcia zamkniętej dotąd dla wszystkich biblioteki. Wręcza także Słoickowi książkę Jak wytresować smoka. Na końcu książki Czkawka kończy swoją książkę - Drapieżne smoki dla początkujących. Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyna książka, której tytuł nie zaczyna się od słowa Jak.... *Książka ta jest również nazywana How not to Celebrate your Birthday (Jak nie świętować swoich urodzin). *Tom jako jedyny zawiera z tyłu obszerny słowniczek języka smokońskiego oraz opisy wybranych gatunków smoków. Zobacz też en:A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons es:Manual de Dragones Mortíferos it:A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons Kategoria:Książki